After Dark
by C1ockworks
Summary: Just a quick Makorra one shot. Mako's still having bad dreams about Korra's abduction and comes to her for comfort


"Korra!" I snapped to an upright position, forehead beading with sweat as he looked around furiously before I gathered that I was in my room at the south pole. I leaned forward, allowing my face meet my hands as I let out a long sigh.

"Another dream…" I whispered as I took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. The same nightmares haunted me since Korra had been kidnapped. Most of them stopped as soon as we found her, but the lingering thought that I wasn't able to protect her, wasn't able to save her. All he could do was sit back and hope she was okay. The fact of the matter is she came back half alive.

"And all I could do was watch." I said aloud. My mind was racing. All I could see when I closed my eyes was he scratched and beaten like she was. And it hurts. It _still _hurts so damn bad. I spun myself around and slid out of my bed, throwing the robe Senna had left for me on. I pushed open the door to my room and poked my head down the hall. It was still dark outside, which isn't a very good gauge of time here. I quietly crept down the hall to Korra's room. Her door was slightly open so I peeked inside just to make sure she was decent.

She was wrapped up under her covers but I could see some type of strap on her shoulder so I assumed she had a top on… I hope. I slowly pushed her door open and quietly closed it behind me. I always enjoyed coming into Korra's room. She's an avatar if I ever saw one. She's got things from all four nation here not just water tribe stuff. She got pelts and tribal jewelry hanging on the walls, a dresser covered in red velvet cloth that I think she may have gotten for the fire nation, a bunch of earth kingdom trinkets and stuff and I think she told me Tenzin even gave her a gilder but she never got a chance to use it but she does have some Air Nomad pedants hanging from her ceiling. It's like a kid's room but with an air of maturity.

I knelt at her bedside as a smile crept onto my face. I rarely saw her with her hair completely out. I never noticed how long and beautiful it really is. I carefully reached out and pushed the strand hanging over her right eye behind her ear. I could feel my smile subconsciously widening, I'm such a dork. I dragged my fingers over her scarred cheek and my smile faded. This scar didn't just mark her but it marked me too. Words couldn't express how much I wanted to take this from her. I'd take it myself if I had to. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her and she paid the price.

"Mako?" she stirred. I had focused so much on the scar I hadn't noticed that she had woken up. And there my smile was again as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said, I couldn't shake my dork smile. But she smiled too.

"I was awake as soon as you walked in." Korra replied as she grabbed onto my hand, pulling it away from her scar. "But what's wrong why are you up so early?"

"…Had another nightmare." I sounded like a child or at least that's how I felt. "But I really shouldn't be bothering you because I can't sleep." I started to pull my hand away she gripped it tighter.

"No, it's fine." Korra said as she sat up and slid over in her bed. "Come on, get in."

I froze, I really wasn't sure what to do. "Uh, Korra? I- uh,"

"Just sit down Mako." Korra sighed. "It's not like that."

I uneasily sat down beside her and she wove her fingers though mine I could see her cheeks flush a bit. I was hoping mine didn't do the same.

"What was your dream about?" Korra said gently. It was nice to see her not being the big bad avatar and just being Korra.

"It was about you. Ever since Tarrlok kidnapped you, I haven't been able to shake these dreams." I looked down at her hand in mine and squeezed it tighter. "I just felt like I couldn't do anything and that kills me."

"Mako…." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You did more than enough. When Naga brought me back you were the one who cared for me. And you stayed by my side since then."

"But I wasn't able to protect you." I said quietly.

"And that's not your fault. I decided to go after Tarrlok and the consequences are my responsibility not yours. It was actually my fault for getting you and the others put in jail." Korra said. Her voice started to trail.

"Korra…" I said softly. I began to speak again until Korra pulled me into a hug. My head rested on her shoulder.

"I know that you and Bo have been through a lot and that you had to take responsibility for the both of you but you don't have to do that anymore. You've got people to lean on now… Most of all me." Korra whispered gently. It felt so motherly and so relaxing. It kind of reminded me of my own mother. She gently ran her fingers through my hair. "You don't have to struggle anymore Mako. I'm here to help you now." My eyes drifted closed and I was sure I could feel a tear fall. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Korra." I said softly. I could feel her hand rubbing my back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, pecking me on my forehead.


End file.
